


De alguna manera, estoy ahí contigo

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ( temporary)MCD, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, POV Stiles, Traducción, au meets canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Der?", pregunta, sobresaltado y en pánico. Es ajeno a la sangre derramada a su alrededor, a pesar de que él está de rodillas sobre la misma. Sus manos revolotean sobre el hombro de Derek donde la mordida ya está sanando, acariciando su pecho y la cara como si el tacto fuera lo único que asegurara a Derek verdaderamente en una sola pieza. "Derek, ¿estás bien? Háblame, dime algo, por favor".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TroubleIWant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleIWant/gifts).
  * A translation of [In Some Way, I'm There With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985948) by [TroubleIWant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleIWant/pseuds/TroubleIWant). 



> Esta es mi primer traducción tal vez no este bien hecha y haya algunos detalles que se me pasaran, si es así y los encuentran reclamarme. La cosa es que cuando leí esto quede encantada y me dije a mi misma que tenía que leerlo todo el mundo mundial, así que pedi permiso para traducirla y llevar esta maravillosa historia a los demás fans del sterek en español, y bueno, obtuve el permiso y despues de tres largas semanas de frustración y lagrimas hoy un dia triste en lo personal, decidi terminarlo para distraerme y ya quedo. Espero les guste y si no bueno pueden gritarme a mi por la traducción, y si les gusta vallan corriendo a la pagina del autor a felicitarle y apapacharle como se merece. Sin más los dejo leer.
> 
> ( Here is the translation of your beautiful work, I hope you like it, thanks again for giving me this opportunity TroubleIWant)

Derek se golpea la espalda en la corteza rugosa, lo suficiente para perforar el aire de sus pulmones. Se las arregla para mantenerse en pie cuando golpea el suelo, pero lo ha  desorientado el tiempo suficiente para que el basilisco que lo envió volando corra con los dientes al descubierto; que esquiva fuera del camino, pero demasiado lento. Los colmillos se le hunden en el hombro.

A lo lejos, se puede oír un grito ronco, Stiles o tal vez Scott, pero él no tiene tiempo para pensar en eso. Su antebrazo se atasca en las fauces del monstruo, detrás de los dientes, y presiona de nuevo con fuerza para que no pueda clavar sus colmillos más profundo o tire hacia atrás para morder de nuevo sin darle espacio para contraatacar. La herida no es muy profunda, ciertamente nada fatal; el basilisco puede ser rápido, pero  él es más fuerte. Gruñendo con esfuerzo, se tuerce el otro brazo, que todavía está cubierto por el cuerpo sinuoso y musculoso de la bestia. Sólo un poco más y va a estar libre para que pueda cortar con sus garras hacia abajo en su ojo.

Pero de repente no hay resistencia; el monstruo se derriba hacia atrás, con lo que Derek cae con él. Él lucha con sus rodillas, preparado para otro ataque, pero está muerto. El cuerpo cortado, básicamente, en medio, la sangre y las tripas negras derramándose sobre el suelo del bosque en un lío de vapor apestoso. Derek parpadea mirando alrededor confundido, esperando encontrar a Kira y su katana.

Ella no está a la vista, pero Scott y Stiles se acercan a él mientras tose y se sienta, limpiándose inútilmente las vísceras viscosas salpicadas por todo su pecho.

Scott desacelera a un trote cuando ve a Derek en posición vertical y moviéndose, pero Stiles sigue corriendo rápido. Cayendo de rodillas sobre la tierra y musgo junto a Derek agarrándose a su camisa.

"Der?", pregunta, sobresaltado y en pánico. Es ajeno a la sangre derramada a su alrededor, a pesar de que él está de rodillas sobre la misma. Sus manos revolotean sobre el hombro de Derek donde la mordida ya está sanando, acariciando su pecho y la cara como si el tacto fuera lo único que asegurara a Derek verdaderamente en una sola pieza. "Derek, ¿estás bien? Háblame, dime algo, por favor".

Suena sinceramente preocupado, así que Derek lucha contra el impulso de alejar las manos del sondeo a distancia. "Estoy bien", dice en su lugar. Derek no está seguro de qué hacer con toda esta atención inesperada; él ha tomado lo peor en las peleas antes, y Stiles lo sabe. Aunque, se supone, hay algo diferente entre ellos ahora.

En lugar de calmarse, Stiles se sienta sobre los talones y estalla en sollozos secos, irregulares que parecen que está avanzando lentamente hasta un ataque de pánico.

"¿Estás bien?", Le pregunta Derek, parpadeando por la sorpresa. Stiles nunca ha sido alguien que se desmorone después de una pelea, y últimamente ha parecido incluso más en control de sí mismo. Es desconcertante ver que lo pierde de esta manera, por una cosa tan pequeña. "Que está mal?"

"Nada", jadea Stiles. "Todo está bien, estoy bien. Lo siento. "Toma unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, inestables. Sus manos aún están agarrando a Derek de su henley lo suficientemente fuerte que la costura del cuello está estallando. "Simplemente no puedo perderte", murmura Stiles, medio tirando a Derek hacía él y medio cayendo hacia adelante en un abrazo, presionándose contra Derek tan de cerca que es tan bueno cuando se sienta en su regazo. Derek devuelve torpemente el abrazo, mirando a Scott. Su Alfa no es está mirando a otro lado, pero no va a hacer contacto visual tampoco. Derek y Stiles son... bueno, son algo ahora. Pero él nunca ha intentado este nivel de PDA delante de Scott, o cualquiera de la manada.

"Stiles," Scott dice bruscamente. "Tu hechizo corto justamente a ese monstruo a la mitad desde 40 pies de distancia. ¿Qué carajo? "

Derek tira la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al hombre en sus brazos. Scott no suena como que está mintiendo, pero no hay manera de que Stiles pudiera hacer algo así. A pesar de la instrucción de Deaton, los hechizos sobre los que tiene control son un poco más que trucos de magia; él está todos los días quejándose de lo inútil que es su chispa en una pelea.

"Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que iba a funcionar", dice Stiles, girando ligeramente lejos de Derek y pasando un puño bajo su nariz. "He estado practicando mucho con Deaton, eso es todo."

Derek no escucha el salto testigo de una mentira, pero Stiles es indiferente, incluso mira en sus ojos que no es del todo cierto. Se puede decir que Scott está teniendo el mismo pensamiento.

"Claro", Scott dice después de un latido, sonando agotado y acido. "Deaton. Es por eso que siempre estás demasiado ocupado para pasar el rato, ¿no? "Él levanta los hombros y la espalda, pero casi al instante los baja de nuevo.

Derek se revuelve. Stiles siempre tiene tiempo para él, incluso si es sólo para hacer su trabajo escolar en el desván en lugar de en casa o en la biblioteca. Él tiene tiempo para sentarse y ver a Derek haciendo pequeñas tareas domésticas, el tiempo para besar y tocarse durante horas en el sofá mientras hay una película muda de fondo. No importa qué tipo de relación tengan ahora, es extraño que tenga tiempo para eso, pero no para su mejor amigo.

Scott empuja la cabeza del basilisco con la punta de su zapatilla y suspira. "Bueno, con esto muerto no hay mucha oportunidad de encontrar el nido esta noche. Voy a ir a casa y limpiarme. Supongo que te veré... cuando quieras".

Su postura sigue siendo firme y herida cuando se aleja, y Derek vuelve a Stiles para preguntarle lo que deben hacer con Scott, sobre cómo está retraído desde lo que paso con Allison. Stiles, sin embargo, parece cualquier cosa menos preocupado. Se ve enojado. "Que se joda", murmura Stiles. "Está decepcionado porque lo maté? Esa cosa podría haber... estabas en peligro".

"Realmente no lo estaba," Derek protesta. _¿Que se joda Scott?_ Es como si estuviera sosteniendo a un extraño.

"Tú no sabes eso", dice Stiles bajo un susurro feroz.

Y eso es lo suficientemente raro para que Derek se encoja de hombros dejándose reposar. Stiles está raro en estos días, la verdad; que parece distraído y olvidadizo más que otras veces, pero también como si estuviera más centrado, más consciente. Es preocupante, sobre todo después del nogitsune. Derek intenta que no se preocupe, trata de recordar que a la edad de Stiles la gente cambia todo el tiempo. A veces incluso se las arregla para creerse que todo está bien.

 

*

 

Stiles al llegar al loft en lugar de ir a casa, y casi antes de que se cierre la puerta tiene su boca en el cuello de Derek y sus brazos sobre sus hombros, con una pierna enganchada hasta la cadera de Derek como si estuviera tratando de subir.

"Stiles," protesta Derek, tratando de poner la alarma a pesar de la forma en que el otro se aferra a él. Stiles se retira y Derek lamenta al instante su tono; la expresión en el rostro pálido de Stiles es terriblemente frágil, abierta; parece que está esperando a que Derek dijera algo que iba a romperle el corazón.

Derek llega a él. Estar con Stiles es bueno, increíble incluso. Él no quiere ahogar esta nueva cosa entre ellos, sólo porque el intenso enfoque de Stiles le hace a veces inquieto.

"Lo siento, sé que estas agitado", dice Derek. "Pero estoy bien", añade, o intenta - Stiles aplasta las palabras de nuevo en su boca con un beso fuerte y no lo deja terminar. A veces parece que no puede soportar la conversación, un capricho extraño para alguien tan locuaz. Derek imagina que puede con esto; Stiles era el que estaba molesto esta noche, incluso si él no tenía ninguna causa real de estarlo.

"Tienes que tener cuidado", dice Stiles, intenso y concentrado.

"Yo. Lo hare. Mira, al menos déjame tomar una ducha ", dice Derek, pero Stiles apenas parece oírle. "Estoy cubierto de las tripas del monstruo", añade con ironía.

"Sí, lo siento. Claro ", dice Stiles. Finalmente, se mueve hacia atrás, pero su mano se detiene en la cintura de Derek.

Derek le da un beso en la sien antes de desenredarse y dirigirse a la ducha. "Sólo será un minuto."

Bajo el chorro del agua caliente, Derek intenta arreglarlo todo en su mente. Stiles es pegajoso, entre todas las cosas, nervioso sobre peleas cuando él nunca lo ha estado antes. ¿Se trata de la nueva cosa entre ellos, o es simplemente que Stiles tiene más miedo en general, después del nogitsune? Derek siempre sintió que se entendían, que operaban en la misma onda. Ahora, a pesar de su relación en ciernes, él no se siente de esa manera en absoluto. Es como si Stiles se hubiera convertido en alguien que no sabe. Piensa de nuevo en la ira de Stiles con Scott, y cómo se había sentido como si él no reconociera al hombre en sus brazos en absoluto.

Lo cual es ridículo, por supuesto. Stiles solo era Stiles, y Derek no está acostumbrado a la forma real en la que funcionan las relaciones. Probablemente es normal estar preocupado cuando su... bueno, cuando la persona que estás viendo es casi asesinada. Se siente como un idiota sacudido por la repentina preocupación de Stiles, suspira en sus palmas mientras se enjuaga el rostro. Realmente no puedo imaginar por qué Stiles está con él en absoluto, o si todavía estará en un mes más a pesar del intenso “nosotros contra el mundo" cosa que han pasado por el momento. En realidad, no hablan del "por qué". Ellos realmente no hablan de nada. El agua corre en cálidos riachuelos por su cuerpo, por fin libre de cualquier pegote negro fibroso.

"Der?" La voz de Stiles es aflautada del otro lado de la puerta, la preocupación apenas se oculta. "Todo está bien?"

"Sí", dice Derek.

Una larga pausa, antes de que una pequeña voz le pregunte: "¿puedo entrar?"

Derek lucha contra el impulso absurdo de cubrirse. No han hecho gran cosa en las dos semanas que han estado juntos, pero sin han ido duda más allá del punto donde sería raro ver uno al otro desnudo. "Claro", dice, pretendiendo sonar casual.

Stiles entra y se sienta en el asiento del inodoro. Él mira fijamente a través de la puerta de cristal como Derek chorrea un poco de champú en su pelo despeinado para limpiarlo. Es casi como si él tuviera miedo de que Derek pudiera desaparecer si mira hacia otro lado demasiado tiempo.

Friega la parte posterior de su cuello, Derek intenta ser menos hiper-consciente de estar siendo observado. Deseado. Él sabe que es guapo, pero no lo ha disfrutado desde la escuela secundaria. Se siente como una carga casi todos los días; la atención extra, el nunca sabe si un acto de bondad básica es un coqueteo disfrazado. A veces él no puede dejar de preguntarse demasiado. ¿Hubiera Kate realmente llegado con el plan para seducirlo y llegar a su familia si no hubiera estado creciendo un poco demasiado rápido, un poco demasiado guapo? Sabe que lleva su aspecto como la ropa mal ajustada, la mayoría de las veces: incómodo, consciente de sí mismo.

"Eres hermoso", dice Stiles. Sus ojos ámbar son grandes y honestos, fijos en el rostro de Derek como que si fuera tan importante como su abdomen, su polla, cualquier otra cosa que Stiles podría estar mirando.

Derek parpadea hacía él, sintiendo las gotas pesadas en sus pestañas. Él no es bueno en tomar los cumplidos, pero la forma en que Stiles dice las palabras hace que sea diferente. Como si fuera un hecho, no una manera de conseguir hacer algo. Él cree, tal vez no es tan malo. Por lo menos parece ser a alguien digno de ser amado.

 

                                                                **

 

Stiles se desviste cuando tropiezan en el dormitorio, dejando un rastro de tela sucia por el suelo detrás de ellos. Una vez que llegan a las sabanas es sólo piel sobre piel, manos y bocas que exploran, besos húmedos y jadeos y no hay palabras.

Los días en su relación que ya han estado en este nivel de intimidad - frotándose uno contra el otro, jadeando rápido como adolescentes. Bueno, como ellos si fueran adolescentes. Derek razona que obtener este contacto físico es para compensar ese ayuno con toda la tensión sexual que aparentemente cree que había en esos años que eran solo conocidos. Stiles tiene 18 ahora, debe saber lo que quiere. Derek deja caer una mano entre las piernas de Stiles para obtener control sobre su polla, rozando el punto sensible justo debajo de la cabeza con la yema de su dedo pulgar.

Stiles gime y se recupera en su mano, pero él también agarra la muñeca de Derek y la aleja.

"Lo siento - ¿estás bien? Lo siento ", dice Derek rápidamente.

"¡Sí! Yo estoy, quiero decir, estoy muy bien ", responde Stiles. "Sólo esta noche, yo quería un poco, eh..." Stiles agita tentativamente un dedo en el aire entre ellos. "Tener sexo real?"

"A diferencia del sexo falso que hemos tenido hasta ahora?" Dice Derek sonando indiferente pero su corazón va tan duro y rápido que incluso Stiles que es humano probablemente puede oírlo.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir", dice Stiles con la primera sonrisa genuina desde lo del monstruo. Entonces la expresión se desvanece y se vuelve a tentativa, necesitada. "Sólo si quieres."

Derek traga dos veces antes de que pueda hablar. Se mueve con rapidez, tal vez, pero la idea ha estado en su cabeza desde antes de que hubiera sido legal, y ahora tiene el peso de la verdadera posibilidad. Él tiene una imagen tan vivida tan-cerca-que-puede-saborearlo, de moverse juntos, casi puede sentir la sensación de eso. Y Stiles está preguntando si él quiere? "Definitivamente podemos hacerlo."

"Bueno", dice Stiles. Sus ojos oscuros de lujuria, y una pequeña sonrisa está jugando en sus labios mientras deja que sus ojos se pierdan sobre el pecho de Derek, y luego baja. "Nos pertenecemos, ¿sabes? Quiero estar dentro de ti esta noche, sentirte apretado y caliente alrededor de mí – completamente real aquí y mío".

"Sí", dice Derek, pensando en lo suyo, sin pensar en cómo Stiles sabe que prefiere tocar fondo.

Derek rueda sobre sus manos y rodillas, mientras que Stiles consigue el lubricante que Derek compró en su mayoría para facilitar los trabajos de mano y tal vez medio reconoce con la esperanza de algo más. Él no ha hecho esto desde Nueva York y está un poco nervioso. Los dedos de Stiles están seguros cuando se facilitan dentro de Derek, sin embargo, casi practicado dentro trabajando en tijeras abiertas. Es mejor que el dolor - es tan dulce que duele con eso, medio olvidada la sensación de estar lleno. Derek murmura elogios ininteligible en las sabanas, dejando caer su pecho contra el colchón cuando Stiles lame junto a sus dedos, gimiendo como él es el que está siendo lamido y tentado tan perfectamente. Su aliento es caliente en la piel de Derek, pero frío donde golpea la humedad de la saliva y la lubricación.

"¿Estás bien?", Pregunta, presionando un beso a la base de la columna de Derek. "Tú me quieres, ¿verdad?"

"Joder, sí," Jadea Derek. Con cualquier otra persona estaría avergonzado de cómo sale de necesitada su voz, pero es Stiles, Stiles quién ya lo había visto en su peor momento. Él ni siquiera se atreve a cuidar lo que está pidiendo.

Stiles se eleva hasta las rodillas, cambiando su peso en la cama, alineándose. Empuja con una larga y lenta estocada Derek se arquea de nuevo ante la sensación como un gato.

"Tú eres la única cosa que necesito, yo haría cualquier cosa para estar contigo," Stiles dice en voz baja cuando toca fondo, cubierto sobre la espalda de Derek para susurrar las palabras al oído. "Esto es para siempre, ¿de acuerdo? Eres mi todo. "

"Sí", dice Derek, con la sensación de sólo hablar a la almohada en lugar de para Stiles, la clase de cosas dramáticas que suelta entre dientes cuando sólo está pensando en lo bien que se siente. Stiles sigue hablando y Derek responde sin intención, pequeñas afirmaciones rotas, un coro apenas comprensible de sí, sí, Stiles, sí.

Stiles va justo en los puntos dulces de Derek, los que él sabe que tiene pero entonces también encuentra ángulos que Derek jamás pensó que se sintieran tan bien como lo hacen. Derek hurga hasta que pueda agarrar la mano de Stiles, enredar sus dedos juntos y apretarlos liberando su exceso de emociones. El ritmo de Stiles es un poco inestable y Derek lo guarda lejos - esta urgencia temblorosa de Stiles por acercarse. Su mano libre detiene su cruce en la espalda de Derek para encontrar su polla, aunque con la sensación de Stiles moviéndose dentro de él y su musculoso pecho presionándose a lo largo de su espalda, Derek probablemente no tendría que ser tocado en absoluto. Stiles le toca de todos modos, firme y seguro, al igual que ha tenido años de práctica apenas logra hacer que Derek expulse el orgasmo. Lo golpea una onda tan intensa que Derek casi solloza, y Stiles llega al máximo de su propio orgasmo con el sonido.

Él no sale; se queda presionado sobre Derek acomodándose hacia bajo y terminando en posición de cuchara, sus manos aún entrelazadas y apretadas. Ellos permanecen conectados así por un largo rato, un confortable tiempo. Derek se promete vagamente a que va a hacer de lavandería mañana.

Stiles tararea con placer cuando finalmente se tranquiliza y rueda sobre el otro lado de la cama, enterrándose en los brazos de Derek. Todavía está enrojecido por el sexo, relajado y hermoso. Derek apenas puede creer que haya llegado a tener esto también. No sólo a Stiles con su boca caliente y necesitada pegada él, pero a Stiles con sueño y vulnerable en su cama. Esto nunca fue algo que se mereciera, incluso si era algo que imaginaba cuando bromeaba sobre la investigación o después de una pelea cuando estaban a espaldas de los demás. En realidad por otra parte él nunca se imaginó que Stiles lo deseara.

"Hey, despierta," dice Derek a regañadientes, subiéndose los pantalones con sueño. Sacude el hombro de Stiles cuando no consigue una respuesta más allá de un gruñido molesto. "Se te está haciendo tarde, tu padre se preocupara."

"Lo llamé cuando estabas en la ducha", dice Stiles adormilado. "Le dije que me quedaría otra vez."

"Oh," dice Derek, sorprendido. "Él esta... quiero decir, ¿está de acuerdo?"

"Ven aquí," articula Stiles a través de una sonrisa somnolienta. Derek tentativamente se acuesta a su lado, envuelve un brazo alrededor de su cintura para tirar de él ajustándolo. Stiles se retuerce de nuevo en el abrazo y Derek no puede dejar de verlo con su boca naturalmente abierta, como la respiración se iguala a un ritmo lento constante. Podría acostumbrarme a esto. Stiles parece tan a gusto que es como si ya lo hubiera estado.

Es una locura sentirse de esta manera ya, después de tan sólo unas pocas semanas, pero por otro lado no lo han sabido desde hace años? Las palabras están en la punta de su lengua, y ha sido así durante días. Lo único que lo detiene es que está seguro de que es demasiado pronto para decir algo tan grave, que puede acabar asustando a Stiles. En su lugar, lo abraza cerca, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles.

Entonces Stiles con un suave codazo murmura "te amo." Lo dice tan fácilmente, medio ahogado en las sábanas.

Derek se remueve de nuevo: "Yo, uh, te qui…quiero," y Stiles sonríe ligeramente, pegándose más bajo en el cobertor. Él ni siquiera miro a Derek, como si las palabras no fueran nada especiales, al igual que no importa que esta es la primera vez que alguna vez las han intercambiado.

 

        **

 

Derek intenta fingir que está muy bien, trata de dormir. Pero no puede dejar de darle vueltas a la idea de lo que paso al principio del día - un cierto extraño – enganchado  a su cerebro. Sí, allí había estado el nogitsune, y tal vez él sólo estaba excesivamente preocupado por los cambios que eran perfectamente normales. Pero si es honesto consigo mismo esa es la respuesta de un cobarde; él sabe que Stiles seguía siendo él mismo después de la posesión, tal vez un poco agitado, pero él mismo. Esto es algo diferente. Derek no tiene mucha experiencia con las relaciones sanas, pero incluso él sabe que el intercambio de “Te quieros" se supone son importantes. Él sabe que no pretende que sea un  'eres mi todo' tan pronto.

Derek intenta catalogar la otra reciente novedad: la magia de antes, por supuesto, pero también la forma en que Stiles evita a Scott, evita a toda la manada; cuando hay pequeños momentos donde parece lanzado por cosas que conoce, al igual que los ojos azules de Derek ...

Sólo que no, nada era así al principio. Derek no quiere pensar, pero el día que se besaron fue lo primero extraño, ¿no? Había salido de la nada, como un interruptor encendiendo. Un día estaban todo sarcasmo y gruñidos, al siguiente Stiles se estaba gastando la junta de la manada, seria y tranquila, mirando los labios de Derek con tanta atención manteniendo el intento de acabar con ellos enteramente.

Stiles se quedó después de la reunión ese día, aun cuando Scott le ofreció un paseo, solamente hojeando distraídamente a través de la vieja investigación y mirando cuando pensó que Derek no se daría cuenta. Finalmente se había quebrado bajo la atención familiar, diciendo: "Jesús, Stiles! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? "

Stiles había dicho: "nada", tan débilmente a diferencia de su costumbre, auto impetuoso, que Derek se había tardado en reaccionar.

"Bueno... bien entonces." había dicho Derek, pero en lugar de alejarse, Stiles se acercaba, hasta el espacio de Derek. Y antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntar "¿por qué haces eso," se estaban besando.

Fue el tipo de beso que recuerdas. Los labios de Stiles eran más suaves de lo Derek pensó que fuera posible, mientras que el beso era cualquier cosa menos - todo era pasión y dientes chasqueando y Stiles sosteniendo la cabeza de Derek con ambas manos como si necesitara la boca de Derek con él para vivir. Cuando finalmente se separaron, los labios de Derek hormigueaban y estaba sin aliento. Todavía puede ver la boca de Stiles, sonrojada  y regordeta por el beso; nunca había tenido mejor aspecto.

Derek lo debió de haber mirado atónito, porque Stiles había dicho. "Sólo he querido. Durante mucho tiempo, y lo pensé... ¿tú no? "

"Sí," Derek había dicho. Por supuesto que él había querido a Stiles, su ingenio y anchos hombros afilados, su energía sin límites y constelaciones fascinantes de lunares, pero nunca pensó que le había dado a Stiles alguna razón para pensar en él de esa manera. Había estado tan seguro que si Stiles no querría incluso su amistad, mucho menos... esto.

Ese fue el comienzo.

Debería haber sabido que Stiles nunca estaría como está a su alrededor, no es el verdadero Stiles. Así que, un cambia formas? Él cruzó la ceniza de montaña al menos una vez durante su búsqueda de los nidos de los basiliscos, por lo que descarta la mayoría de los cambiadores que Derek conoce. La mayoría de seres sobrenaturales de la época, de hecho. ¿Es un hechizo de amor? Sólo que no encaja bien con la sorpresa, el evitar a otras personas. Stiles no huele a magia, de todos modos, a excepción de la suya propia. De hecho, él huele exactamente bien, tal y como él mismo. Nada podría imitar eso. Derek está explotándose a sí mismo por nada.

Suena el teléfono de Stiles, demasiado fuerte en la habitación tranquila y muerta. Una extremidad desgarbada golpea hacía fuera las sabanas en pánico, tomándolo de la mesita de noche.

El pelo desordenado por el sexo y el sueño, Stiles hace una mueca a la pantalla mientras se sienta contra el cabecero y responde a la llamada.

"Hey papá", se estremece al teléfono. "No…no… Sí. Derek ", dice con una mirada culpable. "Sí, yo estaba solo, uh, bastante cansado. No. Algunas cosas sobrenaturales. Si lo sé. Mira, puedo quedarme aquí? Ya, es que, son las 02 a.m? "Eso consigue una respuesta larga, enojada que Derek probablemente podría descifrar incluso sin oído de hombre lobo.

"Vamos a hablar de ello en la mañana", se queja Stiles. "Ya estoy aquí."

Otra respuesta enojada, y luego Stiles murmura, "te quiero", y cuelga. Arroja el teléfono en la mesilla con un largo suspiro agotado.

"Tú no llamaste mientras yo estaba en la ducha", afirma Derek.

Stiles se ve al menos un poco avergonzado. "No exactamente."

No es tan perfectamente de Stiles tratar a su padre así, como si hubiera olvidado que existe cuando se trata de pasar más tiempo con Derek. Tal vez no es un hechizo de amor, pero es algo. No importa a lo que huela, este no puede ser Stiles.

"Supongo que no puede estar más molesto que cuando tú y yo escapamos en la reserva para encontrar a Malia", dice Derek, con tanta naturalidad como si eso es algo que nunca ha pasado.

La cara de Stiles es estudiadamente blanca. "Sí, probablemente."

Y eso es todo. Derek lo sabe a ciencia cierta.

Derek se impulsa fuera de la cama, lejos de esta cosa que lleva la cara de Stiles. "Tú no eres Stiles."

"Qué? Por supuesto que sí, "el hombre más joven suelta de nuevo. Rápido y fácil, al igual que lo ha ensayado.

"Ni siquiera eres curioso, por qué me dirías algo así? Tú no eres él. Entonces, ¿qué eres? Un sustito? Cambia formas? "Derek da unos pasos al pie de la cama.

Stiles se burla. "Vamos, Der. ¿No crees que sería más evidente si yo fuera secretamente un monstruo? Soy muy Stiles ", repite. La mentira no se encuentra en su corazón. Pero entonces, no estaba ahí antes que cualquiera de los dos...

Stiles parece coger la vacilación. "Vamos," urge. "Tú me conoces, conoces mi olor. Soy Stiles; Tu eres Derek. Los dos estamos aquí, los dos estamos bien. Solo vuelve a la cama ".

"Tú no eres mi Stiles, aunque..." Derek pone a prueba una corazonada. "Tú no eres el Stiles lo sé."

No-Stiles finalmente rompe el contacto visual. "Por supuesto que soy tuyo, Der, no digas eso."

"No", dice Derek, con más convicción. "Tú no lo eres. ¿Qué hiciste con él? "

"Yo lo soy", el doppelganger insiste. "En todos los sentidos es lo que importa."

"Deja de mentir," Derek gruñe, dejando salir sus colmillos mientras se desplaza.

No hay ni siquiera una pizca de miedo en los ojos de No-Stiles cuando mira fijamente a las manos con garras de Derek. "¿Qué, vas a rasgar mi garganta? Vamos. Tú no me puedes decir que las últimas semanas no han sido perfectas. Der, cierto? Estamos bien juntos".

"No me importa. ¿Dónde está mi Stiles? "

"Te puedes detener con el “mi Stiles” ya? ", Dice, con un bucle en su labio. "Teniendo en cuenta mi hechizo fue diseñado específicamente para enviarme a una rama de la realidad en la que no estábamos juntos, creo que soy más tu Stiles de lo que el original nunca fue." Sus ojos cuando se encuentran con Derek son estrechos y desafiantes.

"Rama de..." murmura Derek, perdiendo el cambio. Jodido Beacon Hills. "¿Eres de una realidad alternativa? Entonces, esta mi Stiles en tu universo ahora? ¿Está bien? "

"Es raro estar celoso de mi ser suplente, ¿verdad?" Gime el otro-Stiles. "Mira, estoy seguro de que está bien. Es difícil tirarte demasiados saltos encima, así que las cosas son básicamente las mismas allí. Justo lo suficientemente diferentes para que... sólo lo suficientemente diferentes”

"Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué tú literalmente deformaste el espacio-tiempo para salir de tú realidad, si no estás huyendo de, no sé, el apocalipsis? "El otro-Stiles le lanza una mirada culpable.

"Es una realidad que personalmente no me gusta. De acuerdo? Él va a estar bien".

Derek lo mira, pensando. "Tú dijiste que un universo donde no estamos juntos. Así, algo acerca de nuestra relación es lo que no te gusta. Pero entonces lo primero que debes hacer es darme un beso".

Otro-Stiles se ve sospechoso de nuevo. "Sólo tienes que dejarlo, ¿de acuerdo? No es nada."

"¿Estoy haciendo daño...a la gente en tú realidad? Estoy lastimando? "

"Jesús, no," otro-Stiles chasquea. "Estoy bastante seguro de que absolutamente todas las versiones de Derek son tan nobles, sacrificadas y blandas como eres. Los dos estamos aquí, ahora, por lo que sólo olvidemos que esto incluso pasó. Todo es perfecto. " .

Sacrificado? piensa Derek. Trata de recordar exactamente lo que sucedió la primera vez que había visto esta versión de Stiles - que debe haber sido la junta de la manada hace unas semanas. La reunión antes de su primer beso.

Otro-Stiles había llegado tarde. Scott tuvo que enviar dos veces un texto para obtener una respuesta, y finalmente había tropezado en el loft con un golpe de extremidades y una ráfaga de disculpas. Y la siguiente... la siguiente había visto a Derek y se había ido con los ojos abiertos, en silencio. Su boca se había abierto, había tomado un paso más cerca de la mitad antes de coger él mismo. En el momento en que Stiles solo estaba rígido, ciertamente se había movido tan pronto como Scott había preguntado qué pasaba. Pero en retrospectiva... “ambos estamos aquí”, piensa Derek y lo sabe.

"Estoy muerto. En tú realidad, me muero".

"Lo tienes! Genial, gracias, wow," No-Stiles canta, sarcasmo amargo goteando en cada sílaba. "Lo que es un tema apasionante, no ves como estoy simplemente encantado de hablar de ello?"

Es una sensación extraña, sabiendo acerca de su no-muerte. Derek se encuentra en gran medida sobre la cama, al lado del otro-Stiles. "Cómo ha ocurrido?"

El otro-Stiles se encoge sobre sí mismo, la cara rota. "Yo estaba poseído por el nogitsune aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", dice Derek, con una caída en su estómago.

"Bueno, así es cómo."

A pesar del sarcasmo y de romperse, el otro-Stiles parece vulnerable de nuevo, como antes de la tarde. O como esa noche, al ver a Derek por primera vez en lo que debieron haber sido meses. Y desde entonces ha estado mintiendo cada minuto de cada día, manteniéndose juntos, fingiendo. Derek siente una repentina punzada, absurda de simpatía.

"Aun así no tenías que hacer esto.... Quiero decir, dejando tú realidad. ¿Por qué? "

El otro-Stiles tira de sus rodillas hasta el pecho. "Fue tan jodidamente un desastre. La forma en que ocurrió... fue mi culpa. Lo estaba haciendo. Yo estaba allí, era mi mano en el gatillo y no pude detenerlo." parpadea rápidamente, evitando que las lágrimas encharquen sus ojos y caigan. Mientras ofrece su explicación, parece pequeño y perdido, como el verdadero Stiles estaba justo después de que su padre le hablara de lo que pasó en el hospital. Sólo que esto había sido peor para él, lo había sido no? Matar a la versión de Derek que realmente valía algo.

"Lo siento," dice Derek en voz baja. Vacilante alcanza una mano hacia el cuello del otro-Stiles, masajeando firmemente de una manera que ha aprendido que lo calma.

Otro-Stiles apoya la mejilla en el antebrazo de Derek, entonces se convierte en un abrazo de todo el cuerpo. Sus dedos se agarran a la espalda de Derek, escarbando en la piel desnuda.

"Yo ni siquiera estaba seguro, cuando llegué aquí, que no habías muerto de todos modos. O tal vez la razón por la que no estábamos juntos era porque me odiabas. Yo no lo sabía hasta que te vi." Apretándose más en el abrazo de Derek. "Pero cuando tú estabas aquí, vivo, mirándome así... yo tenía razón, todavía me amabas, pero si no estuviéramos juntos el nogitsune te habría dejado en paz."

Derek no sabe qué decir a eso.

"Por favor no me hagas volver allí", susurra Stiles, el aliento caliente en el cuello de Derek. "Es una tortura. Todo el mundo me mira como si estuviera roto. No van a hablar conmigo, normalmente, ellos saben que es mi culpa. No puedo volver".

"Stiles, yo..." comienza Derek.

"Por favor, no lo hagas," otro-Stiles interrumpe, cortando las protestas a medias de Derek. "Sólo déjame quedarme contigo. Podemos estar juntos, aquí. "

Y por un segundo, Derek piensa que no sería tan malo. Este Stiles lo ama, doblo  la realidad para que pudieran estar juntos. Y tiene razón, el Stiles original no le importará estar en un universo en el que Derek está muerto, no tanto. Pero a este Stiles, el que está en sus brazos pidiendo limosna para alojarse... la muerte de Derek casi lo destruyo. ¿Es tan malo hacer el intercambio?

Un segundo más tarde, se siente enfermo. Por supuesto que está mal. Otro-Stiles puede querer esto, y él puede ser tentado demasiado, pero su Stiles no eligió ser arrancado de su línea de tiempo, lejos de su verdadero padre y amigos. No se puede jugar con las leyes del universo para conseguir lo que quieres, no importa lo mucho que lo desees.

"Tú no eres Stiles lo sé", dice Derek, medio para recordarse a sí mismo.

"Soy mejor," otro-Stiles responde. "Voy a ser tan bueno para ti, no he sido bueno? Él no habría hecho esto por ti, pero yo puedo. Puedo decir todas las cosas correctas, puedo ser él si me dejas..." Él se inclina y presiona sus bocas, pasa la lengua por los labios de Derek e intenta abrirla, se queja necesitado con la lengua caliente.

Y jodida sea su vida pero se siente familiar y reconfortante, como solo las cosas se supone que son cuando es realmente tuyo. Sería fácil como caer, fingir que esto es todo lo que necesita. Derek rompe el beso.

"Yo tampoco soy él.", Dice Derek, sin aliento, pero decidido, y siente a Stiles ponerse rígido en su abrazo. "Tú Derek. Esto no arregla nada, es sólo... hacer creer." Stiles se echa hacia atrás y abre la boca como si quisiera discutir, pero no puede pronunciar completamente las palabras.

Derek le presiona sobre lo mismo. "Tú no quieres hablar conmigo porque podría decir algo equivocado. Ni siquiera reaccionaste cuando te dije que te amaba por primera vez esta noche, porque estás tratando de imaginar que soy él que ya lo dijo. Podrías recordar que sólo soy yo – si honestamente no hace ninguna diferencia para ti. Pero no. Tú sólo quieres estar aquí conmigo para que lo puedas recordar".

"No, no digas eso," protesta Stiles. "Sigues siendo Derek, está bien. Vamos a seguir así".

Derek sacude la cabeza. "Yo no soy él", dice. "Tienes que volver, y lo sabes."

Stiles parece destrozado, pero no discutió. Se veía muy pequeño acurrucado en el medio de la cama vacía cuando Derek se levanta y se aleja.

"Iremos a ver a Deaton mañana. Puedes quedarte aquí. Voy a... Voy a ir dormir en el sofá ".

Derek deja al otro-Stiles solo en su cama, pero él no termina de dormir en absoluto.

 

                                                                     **

 

 

"Imagina una vida siendo un hilo en un tapiz. Si hay un pequeño tirón, el tejido no se ve afectado excesivamente. ¿Pero si se retira el hilo de todo el camino? Eso es algo diferente. Cuando toda una vida se desengancha de la tela de su realidad, las conexiones sobre las conexiones están irrevocablemente destruidas. El tapiz - la realidad - comienza a desmoronarse".

"Así que lo que estás diciendo es que hay una razón por lo que la gente no hace esto todo el tiempo," otro-Stiles dice, tratando de hacer una broma.

"Tienes que volver", dice Deaton. "Tan pronto como sea posible. Será más difícil si alargas tu estancia”

"Puede que sólo sea hasta... mañana?" Otro-Stiles pestañea al veterinario, casi dolorosamente esperanzado. Derek se traga su nudo en la garganta.

"Esta noche,"  dice Deaton, con una sonrisa simpática pero pesada finalmente. "Voy a tener todo listo por las 21:00."

Es casi mediodía ya. Otro-Stiles agarra instintivamente la mano de Derek, abrumadoramente apretada.

"Debemos decirle a Scott y a la manada", dice Derek, ya imagina su alivio riendo. Por supuesto que nuestro Stiles no querría a Derek de esta manera, no lo eligió sobre nosotros, por supuesto, este no es Stiles, todo tiene sentido ahora. Se puede imaginar su disgusto también - que él se enamoró de él, que él se aprovechó. Le enferma que sepan todas las cosas que hubiera hecho para que su amigo fuera feliz si le hubiera dado la mitad de una oportunidad.

Su cariñoso Stiles el tipo de sentido malísimo; claro él es el hosco social que se enamoró del chico brillante más divertido del grupo. Nunca tuvo un fue al revés, alguien en compañía de Stiles es ingenioso, y de belleza aduladora sobre él. ¿Quién sabe qué extraño giro del destino convirtió a este Stiles en alguien tan desesperado como para estar con Derek, o como explica que Derek logró ser un hombre mejor que ha descubierto la manera correcta de ser - pero seguro como el infierno que no sucedió en este universo.

"Voy a llamarlos", dice Deaton, mirando entre Derek y Stiles. "Los necesitaremos para el hechizo, de todos modos. Ustedes dos van... a hablar. Nos vemos esta noche".

 

**

 

 

Ellos no hablan durante el viaje en coche al loft, o tratan de tocarse de nuevo después de que el otro-Stiles soltara su mano cuando se metieron en el coche. Derek medio espera que el otro-Stiles se rompa por eso – se despliegue del vehículo en movimiento, salte al siguiente universo para encontrar a otro Derek que no ha puesto dos y dos juntos todavía - pero las palabras de Deaton parecen haber aplastado toda la resistencia en él. Se ve muy joven, desplomado en el asiento y mirando distraídamente por la ventana.

"Lo siento mucho. Sé que no eres él ", dice Stiles densamente una vez que están en el loft, sentados incómodamente en lados opuestos del sofá y siendo muy consciente de no tocarse. "Lo sé ahora. Y eso significa que no soy quien pensaste que yo era, tampoco. Sólo quería... “se rompe y recupera. "Te miro y yo sólo nos veo. Stiles y Derek. Pero tú no eres él y yo no soy el que te ama y yo no... yo sólo deje que pensaras eso .... "

"Está bien," Derek brinda con suavidad.

"No lo está", dice Stiles, con la boca torcida. "Yo te engañé, pensaste que yo era otra persona y yo me acostumbre a esto... de tenerte." Parece que ni siquiera puede mirar a Derek ahora. "Eso es lo opuesto a estar bien. Es jodido".

Derek suspira, encogiéndose de hombros. Piensa en todos los horrores de su vida; en comparación, es difícil imaginar que este sea uno. "Está bien, no está bien", él está de acuerdo. "Pero yo no te culpo, y yo no voy a volverme loco. No sobre esto".

Stiles se estremece, y deja caer la mano a la rodilla de Derek como si no pudiera evitarlo. Sus dedos se contraen y se tuercen alrededor, tirando una rodilla en el sofá para hacer frente a Derek plenamente. "¿Por qué?"

Derek deja que su propia mano se enrede alrededor de la de Stiles. "Tú no eres él, pero... todavía eres Stiles. Eres muy parecido", dice con una sonrisa irónica.

La expresión de Stiles se desmorona ante algo tan necesitado. "Entiendo que tú no eres el Derek que conozco tampoco, en realidad no. Y yo no estoy tratando de convencerte para que me quede, nunca más. Voy a volver como Deaton dice. Pero, eres muy parecido a él también, y tú Stiles? Él te tiene siempre.  Yo no te tengo... Sólo por favor, hasta que me tenga que ir? "

Stiles no lo dice abiertamente, pero la implicación esta pesada en el aire. Derek moja sus labios, rompiendo el contacto visual. "¿Estás seguro de que ..."

"No puedo pensar en volver, todavía, Der, o voy a perder la cabeza," El otro-Stiles interrumpe. "Me aterroriza como estaba olvidando el cómo se ven tus ojos, la forma en que sabes, cómo suena tu voz... y eso que sólo habían sido un par de meses. Ahora voy a tener  unos malditos años para olvidar ", se quiebra con un suspiro tembloroso, medio sollozo. "Yo voy a tener toda una vida sin ti, por favor, no me hagas empezar ahora. Por favor. "

Y no es su Stiles pero sigue siendo Stiles, con su cara destrozada inclinada hacia arriba en la luz del atardecer y pidiendo algo a Derek que él quiere de todos modos.

Él corazón le late en la parte posterior de su cuello y tira de su cara cerca, a medida que intercambian besos que saben a lágrimas, Derek casi puede convencerse a sí mismo que es suficiente.

 

                                                                   **

 

Scott y Lydia ya están ahí cuando Derek y el otro-Stiles aparecen en el cuarto. El Sheriff estaba en turno, y al parecer la decisión había sido tomada por el bien de su presión arterial para hablarle del otro-Stiles después del hecho. Ni los adolescentes parecen saber cómo reaccionar ante Stiles ahora que saben que no es su Stiles, y Derek ni siquiera se encuentra con su mirada cuando le miran para señalarle.

Deaton los saluda con una sonrisa suave, y comienza a decirle al grupo cómo Scott y Lydia actuarán como anclas para su Stiles. Derek se mantiene fuera de las explicaciones complicadas. Nada de lo que necesite saber; él no es un ancla para su Stiles, después de todo. Están cerca de transbordar al otro-Stiles a donde tiene que estar. Scott y Lydia ayudan a Deaton a pintar runas en el suelo de una fotocopia de lo que parece ser un pergamino antiguo. Nadie pregunta al otra-Stiles o a Derek por cualquier cosa.

Otro-Stiles se pega al lado de Derek mientras Deaton termina los preparativos, evitando cualquier contacto con Scott o Lydia. De vez en cuando presiona la boca en el hombro de Derek - no es un beso -  simplemente respira su olor. Derek sostiene su mano tratando de no pensar.

"Stiles?" llama Deaton a las 9:07. Las runas están completas.

"Está bien" dice el otro-Stiles, una y otra vez en voz baja: ". Bien" Él deja que su mano se deslice lentamente de la de Derek y entra en el círculo de runas.

Así que eso es todo. Él se va. No debería importarle, habría de hacerlo? Sí, se había sentido bien ser querido, pensar que Stiles sentía lo mismo. Pero no lo hacía realmente - no es el Stiles que Derek quiere, de todos modos. Lo que había compartido con este otro Stiles que no era en realidad el suyo. Era sólo... un eco de algo que podría haber sido, si hubiera sido más amable, si hubiese cambiado un elemento necesario de su vida que los desviara a la izquierda y no a la derecha. No debería importarle en absoluto que todo ha terminado. No debería.

"Espera", dice Derek. Dando dos zancadas dentro del círculo de runas también, donde se reúne  con el otro-Stiles en sus brazos. Él ni siquiera se atreve preocuparse de que Scott y Lydia estén mirando, no con el pecho de Stiles presionado contra el suyo, y un par de brazos larguiruchos rodeando su cuello. "Te amo", respira en el oído del otro-Stiles, oyendo su respiración desigual. Es un medio para este Stiles, darle algo bueno para recordar. Pero sólo un poco. Derek no volverá a tener otra oportunidad, tampoco.

"No importa lo que pase, me alegro de haber venido," llega la respuesta amortiguada. "Me alegro de haber podido verte de nuevo." Con un último apretón fuerte, empuja a Derek lejos, con la espalda recta. Él asiente a Deaton, que comienza a cantar en un idioma que Derek no puede reconocer.

Stiles apenas tiene tiempo para volver la mirada a Derek antes de que él parpadeé. No hay otra manera de decirlo. Él tartamudea y sale de la visibilidad, sólo por una fracción de segundos. Derek casi se voltea a Deaton para corroborar si eso era todo, si el hechizo funcionaba de manera tan simple.

Pero al final él no lo necesita. Los hombros de Stiles tienen un ajuste diferente, y su expresión se encuentra de manera que Derek no sabía que le hubiera reconocido - abierta y un poco confundida, no como a la defensiva del otro-Stiles.

"Stiles!" exclamó Scott, corriendo hacia adelante para tomar a Stiles en un abrazo de oso. Lydia incluida, alejando el pelo de Stiles nerviosamente de su cara para comprobar que estaba bien, llevando una gran sonrisa de alivio como si apenas pudiera creer que todo funcionó al final. Así, el otro-Stiles, sin duda se había ido. Derek se mece un poco en sus pies. Trata de resolver las cosas. Esto no es una tragedia.

"¿Esto es..- tío, eres Scott-Scott, ¿verdad? ¿Estoy de vuelta? "Stiles pregunta. Su Stiles.

Derek siente... que tal vez no es bueno, del todo, pero correcto sobre el intercambio. Y mientras observa a su Stiles sonriendo a Scott, un nudo que no sabía que estaba ahí se afloja en su pecho. No importa lo que está perdiendo, vale la pena tener de vuelta al Stiles del que se enamoró, a donde pertenece.

Sin embargo, él sabe que no es necesario, ahora que el hechizo está hecho y terminado. Da un paso atrás, dispuesto a desaparecer de la habitación como de costumbre y dejar a este Stiles con la gente que se preocupa por él.

"Estas totalmente de vuelta," exclama Scott. "Derek descubrió lo que pasó e hizo al otro-Stiles deshacerlo"

"Oh, Dios mío, Derek," Stiles chilla. Se desenreda de Scott y Lydia, y tropieza en el espacio de Derek. Derek se congela, no sabe qué esperar. Él sabía que Scott y todos los demás le dirían ha Stiles sobre lo sucedido durante las últimas dos semanas, se había preparado para que Stiles se disgustara fácilmente con él por meterse en la cama con su auto reflejo. Pero, claro, Stiles tuvo que haberse dado cuenta de que se habían estado viendo en la realidad de donde venía. ¿Cómo no podría? Derek traga duro, su boca repentinamente seca. Probablemente adivinó lo que Derek siente, incluso en este universo. Derek no quiere imaginar lo que va a pensar, ahora que lo sabe. ¿Cómo pueden volver a ser amigos? Si se puede decir que lo eran.

"Hey, wow", dice Stiles, colocando una palma tentativamente sobre el pecho de Derek. "Wow, estás bien." Y, casi con timidez, lo tira en un fuerte abrazo. "Tú estabas muerto allá", dice, con algo parecido al asombro. "Fue como, un poco la más oscura línea de tiempo de mierda."

"Sí", dice Derek, revolviéndose fuera del abrazo. Se siente demasiado como lo había hecho con el otro-Stiles, y no puede permitirse el lujo de confundir eso con su realidad actual. "Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta."

"Bien…", dice Stiles, mirando hacia sus zapatos. "Gra…gracias...”

 

                                                                           *

 

Derek más tarde en su loft esa noche, trata de ignorar lo vacío que se siente y cómo todavía huele a Stiles. Sus sabanas están en la lavadora en la planta baja, aproximadamente hace media hora las dejo en el ciclo de secado cuando oye un latido familiar y un golpe tentativo.

"Hey", dice Stiles, cuando se abre la puerta.

Derek da un paso de forma automática a un lado para dejarlo entrar, así como le pregunta: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Nada. Quiero decir, yo sólo quería darte las gracias, ya sabes, y... lo siento”.

"Lo siento?" Derek repite tontamente. "¿Qué tienes que sentir?" Las manos de Stiles se mueven una contra otra con nerviosismo, lo suficiente inquieto para que Derek este en el borde simplemente al observarlo. Él desea aún tener permitido extender la mano y calmarlo con un toque. A tan sólo unas semanas de haber tenido a Stiles, y ya la falta de él le derriba como un miembro amputado.

Stiles suspira. "Es solo, que probablemente desees que el otro-Stiles se hubiera quedado. Ya sabes, la versión increíble de mí; un hombre con un plan, sabes cómo el estilo de su cabello, aproximadamente un millón de veces mejor en la magia – de ese tipo. Y, obviamente, quería quedarse." Stiles se deja caer sobre el sofá de Derek, con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás con indiferencia. "Así que, en realidad no parece justo, ¿verdad? Siento haber llegado".

"No deseo que se hubiera quedado," objeto Derek, demasiado rápido, porque por un momento, al menos, le tuvo. "Mira, él no era realmente mejor en la magia, simplemente desesperado. Tú serás muy bueno pronto, si lo intentas. "

"Claro", dice Stiles, pero lo lanza a la ligera, como si en realidad no se preocupara por la magia en absoluto. No es que a Derek se le ocurra otra cosa por la que podría estar molesto. La cosa del cabello?

"¿Cómo pudiste descubrirlo? Ese no era yo-yo? “preguntó Stiles después de un breve silencio incómodo. "Quiero decir, Scott no pudo."

Derek sacudió la cabeza. "Sabía que algo estaba pasando, todo la manada lo hizo. El otro-Stiles simplemente no les dio la oportunidad de hacer las cosas juntos. Fue una especie de... calculador. "Derek se alegra que su Stiles no sea el que todavía tiene que mantenerse al margen. "Él hizo un punto para limitar el tiempo que pasaba alrededor de todos."

"Todo el mundo excepto tú", Stiles señala.

"Sí," Derek admitió rígidamente. "Supongo que estuvimos juntos... mucho. En realidad, debería haberlo llevado a cabo cuanto antes. Quiero decir, la forma en que actuó a mí alrededor. El verdadero nosotros, no lo hacemos en realidad... "

"Cierto", dice Stiles, huecamente. "Nosotros no."

"Eso fue todo", dice Derek, sentado en la mesa de café frente a Stiles. Él desea que esta conversación haya terminado, para darse prisa con la estrategia de enterrar y olvidar, lo que le ha servido tan bien en el pasado. "Se descuidó una vez, demasiado a menudo y yo sabía que no era mi- es decir, que no era el Stiles correcto. Que no eras tú”.

Stiles se queda sentado en el sofá, y Derek se moría de ganas de decirle que acabara de salir ya, dejar de confundirlo todo con su olor familiar y sus preguntas. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de Derek? Él aprieta su mandíbula y no pide, ni ofrece ninguna comodidad. No es su lugar para hacer eso, no con este Stiles.

"¿Por qué ellos estaban juntos y nosotros no lo estamos?", Dice Stiles, sus ojos parpadeando finalmente hasta encontrarse con Derek. Y parece que esa era la pregunta real, todo el tiempo.

"Yo - Yo no sé", dice Derek, con la boca seca. Tal vez seriamos, piensa si lo hiciera, "Podría ser cualquier cosa."

"Fue una realidad de mierda", dice Stiles en un estallido, el primer tono contundente que ha logrado hasta el momento. "El nogitsune tenía un arma, que iba a disparar a menos que – los otros- o tú dispararas – al otro yo primero. Y no lo hiciste. Moriste por mí".

"Oh", dice Derek, sin convicción. "Yo no sabía que era lo que había pasado."

"Scott me dijo. El otro-Scott. "Stiles restriega su palma con rabia en su rostro, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. "Carajo, es tan confuso."

"En serio," murmura Derek, el pensamiento de la cara de Stiles volteada hacia él con asombro, diciendo   _eres hermoso_.

Stiles se estremece. "Tú sabes, yo estoy muy contento de que estés vivo. Quiero decir, supongo que soy patético y cojo o lo que sea, y es por eso que hay esta historia de amor épica allí y ni siquiera estamos saliendo aquí. Pero si eso significa que estás bien, entonces está bien. Prefiero estar aquí y ni siquiera ser amigos".

"Stiles, no eres... podemos ser amigos." Derek apenas puede mantenerse al día con lo que está diciendo Stiles. Sabe que probablemente no debería, pero él llega a masajear la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles. "Hey, no llores", murmura, pero no ayuda. En todo caso, Stiles parece más alterado. "Stiles..."

Con un golpe de extremidades, Stiles lo empuja al sofá mezclando sus bocas. Es sin gracia y sorprendente y muy mucho su Stiles.

Él se sienta de nuevo antes que Derek tenga tiempo para reaccionar, con la boca todavía abierta y los ojos fijos en el rostro de Derek, obviamente, a la espera de una reacción.

"¿Qué?", Dice Derek, estúpidamente.

"No lo sé", espeta Stiles. "Está bien? Sé que no soy el cool-Stiles, pero no puedo... "

"Sí, lo eres," Derek interrumpe. "Tú eres del que me enamoré. Me importa una mierda la magia, o el pelo o lo que sea de lo que estés hablando. Tú eres más divertido, en realidad eres realmente agradable con la gente que no son yo... Eres perfecto ".

Stiles boquea. "Espera, ¿qué?"

Derek se encoge de hombros - todo va a salir de todos modos. "No me preguntes que es diferente aquí, no lo sé. Tú eres el que no me ve de esa manera".

"Oh, Dios mío, en serio?" Stiles dice con un enorme tic en el ojo.

Derek se queda mirándole. ¿Significa eso que...? Abre la boca para señalar que si Stiles pensó que había sido evidente en tener sentimientos románticos por Derek estaba equivocado, pero en cambio terminan besándose nuevo.

Es más suave esta vez, lo suficientemente lento para que Derek pueda enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Stiles - él realmente no utiliza demasiado gel - y lamer en él, probar y chupar y al menos tratar de poner todo lo quiere decir en el beso.

"Te veo de esa manera", dice Stiles cuando finalmente se aparta, sus labios rosados y húmedos. "Y esto? Deberíamos haber estado haciendo esto siempre. A excepción ", dice, congelándose un poco", ya sabes, en la parte donde tal vez habrías muerto. "

"Estoy bien con esto", dice con ironía Derek y Stiles suelta una risa floja. "Soy bueno con esto", repite, más en serio. Pasa los dedos sobre la cara de Stiles para limpiar las últimas huellas de humedad en sus mejillas.

Stiles le mira parpadeando con sueño por un momento, y luego se sienta con la espalda recta en un sobresalto.

"Oh, mierda", dice. "Debería llamar a mi papá, está cambiando turno en como diez minutos, y va a preguntarse dónde estoy. Espera, ¿por qué te ríes? "

"Nada, lo siento", dice Derek, agitando una mano. Él le va a explicar más tarde. "Sólo... Eres definitivamente mi Stiles."

Una lenta sonrisa florece en el rostro de Stiles. "Tú Stiles. Me gusta cómo suena eso. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno este es el final de esta hermosa historia, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Gracias por leer y por sus kudos.
> 
> Ahora adelante, sigan y lean, pero no vayan a llorar, ok si haganlo, es realemnte inesperado lo que viene

_Stiles gira. O bien, su cuerpo lo hace de algún modo. Él no tiene voz en nada de esto, ya no. Detrás de él se encuentra su manada, justo como el nogitsune quería. Están todos aquí para él: su padre, Lydia, Allison, Scott, Chris. Derek. Cada uno de ellos lleva una expresión defraudada una mezcla diferente de los restos de emoción y determinación. Ninguno de ellos con suficiente determinación pura para hacer lo que hay que hacer, Stiles se da cuenta con una sensación de hundimiento. Ellos todavía creen que pueden salvarlo._

_¡Largo!_ _, trata de gritar. Si no pueden matarme entonces corran. Pero, por supuesto, su cuerpo sólo sonríe._

_Derek se acerca primero, toda acción y sin previsión. Poniéndose en peligro a sí mismo, como de costumbre. El estómago de Stiles cae a al suelo, pero el nogitsune únicamente elude el golpe de garra mal hecho tirando y tomando su brazo, lanzándole contra la pared como a una muñeca de trapo. Stiles se estremece internamente pero espera que, a traición, sea suficiente para mantener al Alfa abajo. El nogitsune vuelve justo a tiempo para tomar la pistola de Chris que se le escapa, deslizando el arma en el suelo. El cazador saca otra lo suficientemente rápido para conseguir un salvaje disparo antes que el nogitsune, riendo, la arranca de su mano y le dispara con ella._

_Él se pune firme, Allison gritando "¡no!" a la izquierda de Stiles. No es fatal, Stiles piensa, medio analizando y medio esperanzado. Chris se sienta y se escabulle lejos de él, sosteniendo su hombro. No es fatal - todavía. El nogitsune se echa hacia adelante, lamiendo los labios de Stiles 'cuando algo le golpea en el hombro y chispas enviando llamaradas de dolor punzante a través de él. Una flecha, pero no sólo eso..._

_"Electricidad? ¿De nuevo? "Dice su voz, calmada. Encaja la base en medio y se limpia la basura, ya que no eran más que una picadura de mosquito. Está enojado, sin embargo, él lo lanza hacía Allison, quien se ha separado del grupo en un intento de atraparlo desprevenido. Allison toma medio paso atrás y se tropieza con un muro. Su barbilla se mantiene alta, pero él puede sentir la energía corriendo por su cuerpo. Chris gimotea detrás de ellos; medio miedo y medio del dolor. Ella no va a tener una oportunidad._

_"Stiles,"  grita Derek, y el nogitsune gira para encontrarlo sosteniendo otra arma de Chris, nivelada directamente en los ojos. El nogitsune lame sus labios otra vez mientras observa el bamboleo vacilante del cañón. Allison se lanza de nuevo al grupo a la relativa seguridad mientras él está distraído. Derek no dispara, pero tampoco lo hace el nogitsune cuando eleva su propia arma para apuntar a la cabeza del hombre lobo. Scott hace un movimiento abortando hacia la par de ellos, pero no se atreve a arriesgar e inclinar la balanza y ver a cualquiera de sus amigos disparar_

_El nogitsune da pasos más cerca, íntimamente, hasta que al final su arma está chocando contra la mejilla de Derek, justo debajo del ojo, y Derek tiembla cerca de la frente de Stiles. Él puede sentir la emoción del nogitsune zumbando por las venas de su cuerpo._

_"Aw,¿Me vas a disparar?" Pregunta el nogitsune con su voz. "Porque voy a seguir caminando, Der, voy a seguir a delante de acuerdo sobre esto. Tengo tanto uso para el cuerpo de este niño como objeto real, pero tú... "niega juguetonamente._

_Es un engaño. Una bala lo detendrá, por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para que ellos hagan lo que tienen que hacer para echarlo para siempre. ¡Hazlo, hazlo!, no me puedes salvar de todos modos, él está gritando dentro de su propia mente._

_Derek no dispara, exactamente con lo que el nogitsune contaba. "Mira", dice. "Te voy a dar una oportunidad de luchar. Es un juego, ¿de acuerdo? Me disparas o te disparo. Incluso contare. Uno... "_

_Stiles ya sabe que no puede vencer a la nogitsune, pero trata de todos modos. Si él tiene un cuerpo que es agitado, los brazos en jarras, forzando todos los músculos... pero él no tiene un cuerpo y el efecto neto de todo su pánico es exactamente cero…_

_"Dos..." Vamos, piensa, vamos, sólo un dedo. Basta con mover el dedo fuera del gatillo. Tú puedes hacer eso. Pero el dedo ni siquiera se contrae. Una bala en la cabeza incluso puede acabar con un Alfa, acónito o no, y Stiles siente una comprensión repentina asentarse como plomo en el estómago. Esto está sucediendo realmente; si no hace algo en el próximo segundo Derek va a morir. Había estado preparado para su propia muerte, pero no esto. Nunca para esto._

_Stiles intenta poner eso en sus ojos mientras mira a Derek, que ha aceptado su propia muerte, que le perdona por apretar el gatillo primero. Eso es lo que tiene que hacer, porque Stiles nunca será capaz de seguir adelante si él es el que va a salir con vida._

_No es suficiente. Stiles ve un segundo antes de que el nogitsune lo haga, el ablandamiento alrededor de los ojos de Derek, la forma en hay una pequeña desesperación. Un diminuto, no verbal, no puedo._

_Stiles quiere mirar hacia otro lado, pero él no es responsable de sus ojos más que con el dedo y una pequeña parte traidora de él está pensando, si esta es la última vez que llegara ver a Derek vivo, quiere un buen vistazo de cerca._

_"Tres" Stiles siente su dedo apretado el gatillo, siente el tirón del retroceso a través de su brazo en el hombro; hay un estallido increíblemente fuerte y sus oídos zumban, y Derek está en el suelo, con los ojos vidriosos. Su cara es... es... y Dios, quiere mirar hacia otro lado ahora, pero todavía no puede ni siquiera enfocar los ojos. Él puede sentir el arma caliente en su mano y la risa que vibra a través de su pecho._

_El nogitsune está demasiado distraído relamiéndose con la angustia de Stiles como para notar cualquier otra cosa. Stiles apenas registra los dientes hundiéndose en su hombro - Scott, le contará más tarde - y entonces todo fue un revoltijo de dolor y voces y luces brillantes._

_Más tarde, el lobo y el zorro terminarán ardiendo el uno al otro en su  cuerpo, dejándolo débil, pero vivo y lo más importante siendo el mismo. Más tarde se despertará, con la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla o alucinación, pero no lo será. Él dejara el hospital, justo a tiempo para no saltarse el funeral._

_Después, Stiles entenderá que Derek lo salvó después de todo._

_*_

_Stiles se despierta en su habitación, y por un segundo está desorientado por las paredes abarrotadas tan cerca, alrededor de la cama pequeña. Entonces, recuerda. Ha sido enviado de vuelta a la versión de la realidad donde duerme solo en su cama de infancia en lugar del loft. No hay loft, aquí, y no hay Derek._ Porque tú lo mataste _, le ofrece una voz que le alimenta la cabeza. El eco del nogitsune._

_Aprieta los dientes, echándolo fuera, y se fuerza a sí mismo a prepararse para otros largos y miserables días de ser tratado como un débil - no, como un objeto roto. ¿Y adivina quién es?_

_La habitación es sofocante. Está atrapado aquí, así, de forma permanente. Huir había sido la última brizna de esperanza que había tenido para ser feliz otra vez, y el plan fracasó._

_Todo en su habitación es un desastre desde que ese estúpido chico que comparte su cara se puso a hurgar en cosas para tratar de volver a su propia línea de tiempo. Todas sus notas sobre los ciclos de la luna se encuentran dispersos en su escritorio, que está tan lejos de ser el hechizo relevante para saltar de universo que en realidad es hilarante. Claramente el Stiles original no comparte su genio para la magia._

_Ese maldito idiota que podía tener a Derek y ni siquiera lo quería... Stiles le estrangularía si fuera posible para ellos estar en el mismo lugar sin romper el espacio-tiempo. Todo lo que  Stiles tiene ahora son sus fotos de Derek y ese pequeño pedazo de mierda las dejó en una pila desordenada sobre el escritorio junto con las huellas dactilares y marcas de agua y bordes manoseados, enredados junto con un montón de notas extrañas acerca de banshees y manada de sangre que no tienen ningún sentido._

_*_

_Scott pasa más tarde ese día. Quiere registrarle, dice. Está preocupado por Stiles, dice, todos ellos lo están. Bla, bla, bla. Todo el mundo sabía que era malo para él después de... bueno. Scott finalmente tartamudea deteniéndose y Stiles le clava una mirada fría, disfruta haciendo que alguien más se retuerza de vuelta así como también sabe que está siendo cruel._

_"Parece como si realmente estuvieras mejorando," ofrece Scott, además de una porción saludable de ojos de cachorro. "Pero fue sólo porque estabas en esto. Quiero decir, el intercambio de universos? Stiles, podías simplemente haber hablado con nosotros"._

_"Hablar no lo traerá de vuelta."_

_Scott mira al suelo. "Yo sé que no puedo arreglarlo, pero me gustaría que al menos me dejaras, un poco."_

_"¿Por qué te importa, de todos modos? Pensé que apreciabas tener al viejo, alegre Stiles de vuelta ", murmura Stiles en su propio pecho._

_"Hombre, no," protesta Scott, con la suficiente rapidez que Stiles levanta la vista, medio creyendo que no es una mentira. "Te queremos, a tu verdadero yo, para estar bien. Sólo vamos a ayudarte... Incluso el otro-Stiles quería ayudar"._

_Stiles resopla. "Lo apuesto. Su universo es como, la versión de sol y las flores que el nuestro"._

_"Stiles," Scott regaña, una reprimenda suave. "No es así. No perdió a Derek, pero él todavía estaba poseído. Todavía hacía las cosas que necesitaba para perdonarse a sí mismo. Stiles, Allison no fue a Francia allí. Ella murió. "_

_Stiles extrae una respiración rápida. "Pero, pensé que..." Él recuerda cómo Scott de ese universo había parecido tan desgastado y derrotado, y piensa que debería haber sabido. Todas las veces que coincidía con su mejor amigo retrocedía con el sabor amargo de la culpa y la vergüenza. Había estado tan emocionado de ver a Derek con vida, él nunca había imaginado que alguien muriera en su lugar. "Lo siento."_

_Scott lo da un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. "Honestamente, sabiendo lo que sucedió allí pone su movimiento en perspectiva, ¿sabes?" Él le da a Stiles una media sonrisa triste, y Stiles dirige una sonrisa débil de vuelta. "Sólo estoy diciendo, por allá no es sol y flores. Debes cortar con tu otro-tu cierto espacio"._

_Stiles abraza su pecho, encogido sobre sí mismo. "No puedo. Todo lo que puedo pensar es tratar de vivir el resto de mi vida sabiendo lo bueno que era estar con Derek y que nunca llegare a tenerlo de nuevo. Pero él lo hace. O puede. Excepto que todavía es demasiado estúpido, o está asustado, para que eso ocurra. Su versión de Derek sigue enamorado de él, y él es tan infeliz. Yo podría...él podría... Pero no lo hará. Yo no puedo perdonarle que deje  lo que demonios sea que esté haciendo para que las cosas no estén bien”._

_Scott frunce el ceño. "Tal vez su Derek es un idiota."_

_"Él no lo es. Yo estaba allí, y él es como, más de una bola de pelusa que mi... mi... "Stiles de repente no puede decirlo completamente, aclara su garganta en su lugar. "Ni siquiera mató a Peter. Cuando lo vi caminando con vida mis ojos básicamente salieron de mi cabeza. Casi me dejó al descubierto”._

_"Espera, no," Scott corrige, entrecerrando los ojos ante la confusión. "Hicimos que Stiles nos dijera acerca de cómo eran las cosas allá, y Derek definitivamente asesinó a Peter."_

_Stiles parpadea, sentado con la espalda recta. "Pero yo lo vi. Dio vueltas pasando en nuestra junta de la manada, Scott incluso le saludó. Y los ojos de Derek eran azules, porque nunca se convirtió en un Alfa! "_

_"Lo hizo, sin embargo. Él convirtió a Isaac, Boyd y Erica, lo mismo que aquí. Stiles dijo como Derek, renunció a sus poderes de Alpha justo antes del nogitsune. Durante algo con Cora? No creo que él entendiera por completo. Pero él se puso muy raro cuando se enteró de que eso nunca ocurrió aquí y Derek era todavía un Alfa cuando, bueno, ya sabes”._

_"Espera, raro, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué iba a importarle? "_

_Scott se encoge de hombros. "No lo sé, eso fue cuando empezó a hacer todo esto", dice, agitando una mano en todas las notas fijadas y dispersas por la habitación._

_Stiles siente algo dentro de su mente hacer clic, pero sigue estando frustrantemente fuera de su alcance. Mató a Peter pero no estaba muerto, el otro-Stiles estaba entusiasmado con Derek siendo un Alfa cuando ni siquiera importaba. ¿Cuál era el pensamiento del  otro-Stiles? No importaría a menos que ..._

_Peter era un Alfa, y regresó en la otra realidad. Y aquí, su Derek murió siendo un Alfa._

_Sólo, no. Lo que está pensando, no es posible. Pero entonces, el Stiles original probablemente pensó que el intercambio de universos era imposible. Él se apresura a través de las notas - lunas llenas, banshees, sí, pero también mordedura y destino y tradición de los alfas. Hay una manera de traerle de vuelta._

_"¿Qué?" Scott pregunta._

_Stiles se sobresalta; él no se había dado cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta. "Sólo estoy... tal vez el Stiles original estaba buscando algo aquí", murmura Stiles. "Tengo que... puedes traer a Lydia?"_

_"Está bien", dice Scott, preocupado. "Simplemente, promete que esto no es otro salto a algún universo loco, ¿ok? No puedo llevarte a renunciar. "" Lo contrario, "Stiles le asegura. Por primera vez en meses que en realidad siente como puede seguir viviendo._

_*_

_No es tan difícil como debería haber sido sacarlo de su revoltijo extraño de notas y dejando dispersas las conexiones que su doble dejó esparcidos alrededor de su habitación. O tal vez tiene sentido lo fácil que es, teniendo en cuenta que es básicamente su propia mente la que está descifrando._

_El resultado de todo esto es un hechizo que no está en ningún libro, un pasado Alfa a otro Alfa, solamente insinuado en algunos textos antiguos como una forma para que las manadas más pequeñas puedan curarse a sí mismas frente a dicha pérdida. Hay tan poca claridad en torno a él que Stiles está bastante seguro de que es estúpida la esperanza, pero no puede evitarlo. Si él y Lydia realmente lo descubrieron... si hay realmente una oportunidad..._

_Sus manos tiemblan tanto que casi rompe una página del manual del cazador que está entre los que pidieron prestados a Deaton. Él puede sentir más que ver la mirada preocupada de Lydia. Siente un ligero toque en el brazo y, finalmente, mira hacía ella._

_"Si esto no funciona, Stiles, no puedes simplemente volver a lo que has estado haciendo. Nadie te culpa, salvo tú. Incluso si no pasa nada, hay que seguir viviendo. "Lydia lo mira a través de sus pestañas, toda preocupación honesta. "Eso es lo que él querría."_

_"Está bien", susurra, y él sabe que lo hará, de todos modos. De cualquier manera, él no va a estar atrapado en esta existencia oscura después de esto. Ella tiene razón - no es lo que Derek hubiera querido. Estar con su doble le había hecho recordar eso._

_La próxima luna llena, la luna gusano, Lydia y Cora toman todas sus preparaciones para la tumba. Scott ya estaba allí esperando por ellos, pero el resto de la manada no lo está. Ellos no creen que esto vaya a funcionar. Para ser honesto, Stiles no está muy seguro de que lo hará, tampoco. Él no está muy seguro de que se merezca que lo haga._

_La luna alcanza la cima y la luz se derrama en la tumba abierta, medio revelando el cuerpo. A partir de lo que pueden ver, no está en gran forma. Stiles toma aire con fuerza, y piensa para sí mismo que está bien, se presenta la hora. Nada de lo que leen aclara si la sangre tiene que venir de la persona que mató al Alfa o del reemplazo del alfa, o si el acónito del otro-Stiles se había referido que era sólo para inmovilizar a Derek o si es una parte necesaria del hechizo. A falta de mejores directrices, su estrategia general en caso de duda ha sido "sí"._

_"¿Estás lista?" Stiles pregunta y Cora asiente. Cada uno de ellos descansa un brazo sobre la tumba, al alcance de las manos de Derek. Lydia lleva dos pequeños puñados de acónito y con una mirada de preocupación rápida sopla primero en la cara de Stiles, y después en Cora._

_Parece que "sí", fue la opción correcta, porque las manos de Derek reflexivamente agarran tanto a Cora y lo brazos de Stiles al mismo tiempo exacto, las garras extrayendo sangre. Stiles está tan sorprendido que apenas siente. Y luego la mano de Derek es cálida en su brazo una fracción de segundo antes de que caer a lejos. Por el rabillo del ojo, mira a Lydia encima de Cora, pero él no está muy preocupado por lo que piensan, o cómo están reaccionando._

_Stiles se desliza dentro de la tumba, trasladándose sobre Derek para tener una vista más de cerca. Todavía está sucio con tierra de la tumba, pero está entero, cálido de vida. Stiles todavía tiene que sentir el pulso bajo sus propias manos para entender plenamente que esto es real, que va a tener a Derek de nuevo. Sus ojos parpadean abiertos y se centran en Stiles; se sobresalta débilmente antes de darse cuenta de que no hay peligro y está visiblemente relajado. "Stiles, estás bien, estás.... El nogitsune?" Derek grazna, con la voz ronca por el desuso._

_"Se ha ido, Der", dice Stiles, peinando el pelo de Derek suavemente lejos de sus ojos. "Todo está bien ahora."_

_"Yo estaba... Pensé que iba a morir."_

_Los dedos Stiles se detienen en la mejilla de Derek donde la bala había atravesado - inmaculada ahora. "Fue un bonito toque ir", admite._

_"Estoy en una tumba", Derek se da cuenta, haciendo una mueca mientras trata de mirar a su alrededor. "Espera, ¿es esto ... ¿Has hecho algo loco por mí?", Pregunta. Estrechando los ojos suspicaces, y sus cejas están unidas en su familiar chasquido "maldita sea, Stiles"._

_Y Stiles sabe que está sonriendo como un idiota, lo suficientemente fuerte para causarle dolor en las mejillas, pero no le importa._

_"Bueno", comienza, flojito y desigual, "Es una especie de larga historia, pero, ¿Versión corta? Sí, totalmente lo hice. Pero tú hiciste algo loco por mí, en primer lugar. Gilipollas”._

_"Está bien", Derek suspira, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. "Bueno. En el futuro vamos a tratar de mantener todo esto al mínimo”._

_"Trato" dice Stiles en voz baja. Se inclina y aprieta la boca contra Derek, deleitándose con el calor y la suavidad, el sabor de él, la forma en que su Derek besa de nuevo, lo que está bien de manera que había pensado que se había perdido esto para siempre. Podría fácilmente haberlo perdido, si no fuera por el Stiles original, va a pensar en ello. Está empezando a pensar que el tipo es tal vez un poco bueno, después de todo. Derek pone una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza para profundizar el beso y, de hecho, Stiles se siente tan generoso en ese momento que envía una pequeña oración hacia el universo de su doppelganger que ha elaborado su mierda y que esté consiguiendo alguna acción sobre Derek también._

_*_

_En otro universo, Derek mete la nariz en el hombro de Stiles y dice: "A veces me preocupo por el otro-tu. Si lo está haciendo bien”._

_Y el Stiles original sonríe para sí, pensando en las notas que había dejado entre las fotos milagrosas de él y Derek sonriendo y besándose lo que había abierto su mundo y le hizo pensar, ¿qué pasaría si?. "Creo que lo está haciendo muy bien", dice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo gracias por leer, y ya saben los comentarios buenos a la autora original de este trabajo, de nuevo pido disculpas si mi traducción fue mala o hubo momentos en que no entendieron algunas cosas, igual espero la hayan disfrutado. Saludos

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado y sean pacientes porque este no es el final, tiene otro capitulo muy bueno y ya no tardare mucho con ese, lo publicare pronto. Gracias por leer y dejar kudos si gustan, así me anino más para traducir otras obras geniales, y si no les gusto mi traducción ser sinceros y hablar jeje, Saludos y cuiden a sus mascotas si tienen, apapachenlas y amenlas como se merecen. Saludos.


End file.
